Trouble
by nlflow
Summary: Vampires and wolves aren't the only supernatural creatures in this world. There is always someone else, that no one knows about. The only thing that matters is - on which side do they stand.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It was dark moonless night. The air was unusually cold. There was a little girl standing in a quiet and empty hallway at a slightly opened apartment door.

The girl felt shivers run down her body as she noticed that the door was open. The fear was slowly creeping up her spine.

Even though her mind told her to turn around and flee, she was determined to go inside.

As she entered the living room, she noticed it was an utter mess. The glass coffee table was completely trashed, glass scattered on the floor. The TV was on, but its screen was badly damaged and no sound coming from it. That was the only source of light in the room.

She glanced at the door that led to her parents' bedroom. It was badly damaged, as if someone tried to break it down to get inside.

"Mom? Dad?" the young girls voice trembled with fear.

She pushed the broken bedroom door out of her way and and the first thing that caught her attention were the pieces of glass covering the floor. The big bedroom window was completely smashed, curtains ripped off. The street lights slightly illuminated the bedroom.

 _She could smell blood._

She froze in the doorway and looked at the bed. She saw her mother laying across the bed, one of her hands almost touching the floor. Not far away from her mother, her father was slumped against the wall next to the bed in an odd position. There were stains of red above him on the wall, stretching down to the place where her father's back touched the wall.

Both of them seemed frozen. There were no sounds or chest movements that could indicate breathing.

She suddenly felt cold rising up from her toes and fingers up her legs and arms. She felt paralized, as if her limbs turned into ice. She couldn't move, but her heart was pounding. Her pulse was the only thing that she could feel. She couldn't avert her eyes.

She could't comprehend what she was looking at. It seemed unreal. It couldn't be true.

Her parents were there, in the bedroom. Not moving, like a pair of dolls.

She felt someone coming, but her body just would not move.

"Sam? SAM!?" someone yelled.

As she felt the pressure of a touch on her shoulder, she whirled around in panic and for the first time since entering the apartment she made a sound. She screamed.

"Sam, calm down! Calm down! It's me. It's me," an older woman calmly said to the girl.

"Aunt Rora? Mom and dad…not moving…need help!" the girl stammered her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"Sam! I know! I'm sorry I was late. We have to go. Now! Come with me!" said the woman as she picked up the little girl in her arms.

"But…but mom and dad! We have to call the police!" the little girl shouted while struggling in the woman's arms.

The woman stopped and put the struggling girl down. She grabbed the girls face and looked into her eyes. The tears were already streaming down the girls face.

"Sam, listen to me! The police are already on their way, but you are in danger. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible. I will make sure you are safe. Now come with me. Quickly!"

The young girl gave a hesitant nod and was led away by the older woman outside of the apartment,hurrying to a car that was parked nearby. The older woman put the little girl in the passenger's seat in the front and swiftly fastened her belt. Immediately afterwards she ran to the driver's side and swiftly got into her seat. As soon as she was strapped in, she started the engine to get away from there as fast as possible.

* * *

 **I had this story posted before, but I did not like how I wrote it so I deleted it. Now I am rewriting it with putting a lot more thought into it and also adding new chapters.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you want this to continue.**

 **I would appreciate any reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**8 years later**

They were on their way to move to another place.

 _Again._

This time a Native American reservation in Washington.

Sam was already used to it. Her aunt was a lady in her 40s, with long, dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her skin color reminded of a mix of caramel with a bit of milk. Not too light, but also not too tanned. She always seemed wary of something, especially since _that_ day. On a normal day her aunt was a very cheerful and carefree person. She was also kind; helping out people in need and such. But when something happened, her aunt would suddenly go into her serious mode and it would seem as if she was a completely different person. Still her aunt was amazing. She took care of her really well. She always made sure she was healthy and safe.

This time she promised they could stay here longer, and that they _probaly_ won't move away for a longer time.

She hoped it would be true.

Changing schools and making new friends every time got a bit tiresome and lonely. She just wanted to find a place she could call home.

 _Her home._

They were in her aunts car. It was pretty expensive as far as she knew. She didn't know how her aunt could afford it, but she stopped questioning this kind of stuff some time ago, because she wouldn't get any straight answers from her aunt anyway.

As they were approaching the reservation her aunt let her in on the details.

"The house that I found isn't too big, but it has a great backyard. We could make a great garden there. The house has been renovated and already furnished. The rest of our stuff will arrive in a few days. I already called the school. You start next week. It's not too far away from where we live too, exactly on reservation. You will love it."

"You say that everytime...Wait, what about your job?"

"Oh, I applied to Forks Highschool, they were looking for a teacher," her aunt grinned.

"Ah, so no awkward 'My aunt is my teacher' stuff this time. Perfect," the girl let out a breath of relief.

"Yes, well they didn't need a history teacher in La Push. But Forks had an open vacancy."

As they were talking, they arrived in the reservation. In a few minutes they pulled up at a light brown two story house. It wasn't too small or too big. You could already see that the windows had curtains, and the lawn in the front was also taken care of.

They got out of car and made their way to the door. It was painted just the regular white, but the design of the door was quite beautiful. The frame of the door had patterns of leaves engraved, and the door itself had a large engraving of a rose. Her aunts favorite flower.

Her aunt took out the key and unlocked the door. She opened it and gestured for Sam to go in.

"Excited to see your room? It's on the second floor, the light blue door."

As the door opened, Sam entered the house, and she could immediately see that it really was already furnished with very nice furniture. The first thing that you would see as you enter is the living room with a huge couch, that looked to be very comfortable, a coffee table, big TV and a few bookcases and plants. Her aunt really loved all kinds plants, maybe she should have become a florist instead of a teacher.

Then she spotted the stairs that led to the second floor. She went up and ended up in a narrow hallway with three doors. One of them, on the right, was light blue. She went to the door and opened it. It was very beautiful room with light blue walls, white closet doors, a white dresser, a light gray bed, that was quite big and could fit two people. There was also a white desk with a chair and a few book shelves that were still empty.

She really liked it. She went down to thank her aunt. She found her in the small kitchen that was next to the living room.

"Thank you!" Sam hugged her aunt.

"You are very much welcome!" her aunt hugged her back gently and smiled. "Now, I think we should to go and shop for food because this fridge is only full of air."


End file.
